Currently, users are able to view videos either online, for example on a website, or offline, for example on an optical disk. However, such videos are usually not original videos and have blackened portions in place of controversial content. The controversial content is also generalized for the users. The users are hence not interested in watching such videos as visual experience is decreased. Further, in few of the videos, advertisements are also outdated.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for an efficient technique to remotely alter static video content in real time.